


I won't tell anyone

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Claire is the best, F/M, Leon is such an awkward weirdo, Please don't judge me, i'm going insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited for Claire to walk back in the living room, trying to relax just a bit. He looked down at his bare skin. It felt so wrong...</p>
<p>Or, Leon makes some new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't tell anyone

It just kind of happened, really.  
Leon had been home for five days, and coming back home after a fucking _long_ mission felt so good.   
But...being alone after so much time spent with Krauser was suddenly so weird. He felt lonely.  
Not that he actually _enjoyed_ his company, but he had quickly grown used to it, so...  
He asked Claire to keep him company without even realizing it.  
And she did it, of course, she _did_ visit him, to make sure he was all right. She said he looked tired. He replied that he was.  
And then, _it_ happened.  
Claire told him to get comfortable on the couch. To take off his shoes.  
She started giving him orders, and Leon accomplished. He was confused, but when he suddenly realized what Claire was going to do...confusion disappeared, and embarrassment took its place.  
"Claire" he said quietly. "What are you...?"  
"Hush, Leon" she said, looking at him with her blue eyes, and he suddenly knew he could trust her. "Do you have, like...oil or something?"  
"Not sure we should do this" Leon tried to protest, already feeling the heat radiating from Claire's hands. "I will never be able to look at you in the eye again, not after this, I-"  
"Come on, Leon, stop worrying" she replied, slowly caressing his skin. God, it felt so good already. "Just answer my question."  
He did.  
He waited for Claire to walk back in the living room, trying to relax just a bit. He looked down at his bare skin. It felt so wrong...  
"I said, stop worrying!" Claire scolded him, sitting down again, so close to him, yet so distant. He almost asked her to take his hand.  
"Aw, you're adorable" she laughed. "You really are so nervous!"  
"Shut up" Leon said, closing his eyes. He didn't even want to _see_ what she was going to do. "I'm still not sure about this, but..do it quickly, if you really have to."  
"Of course I do" she smiled. "You need this. And I'm a very good friend."  
"The fucking best one" Leon said. "Don't you think this could ruin our friendship? Please, Claire, we're still in time to-"  
"Just shut the fuck down, Leon!" Claire growled. "I _know_ what I'm doing here, okay? Stop having such a little faith."  
"Claire, I know you do. It's just...what if I like it too much?"  
Leon was looking at her, couldn't keep himself from doing it. She really seemed to know what she was doing. And she seemed to be confortable with it- much more than Leon would, anyway.  
She put a hand on his bare skin. Leon sucked in a breath.  
"Then" Claire said slowly, winking at him, "I'll do it again."  
She started moving her hands, and suddenly her fingers were warm and confident on his skin, and he immediately wondered if she had done this with someone else before.   
Claire sure had. She _must_ have, and Leon knew she did, because she was moving so slowly, yet it felt so good...  
"Relax, baby" she whispered. "I've got you."  
He just bit his lower lip. "No shame here, all right?"  
"It's not-" Leon let out a shaky breath, "it's not something a _girl_ is supposed to do. Fuck, I tought I would never let anyone do this to me..."  
"I said" Claire huffed, "no shame. And, don't be ridiculous! This is something that _anyone_ could do. There are even people who enjoy it. Not that I'm one of those weirdos, but..."  
"Where did you..." it was very hard, for Leon, to actually keep track of his own words, "where did you learn to do this?"  
"Not gonna tell you" she sing-songed, as she pressed her fingers in his skin a little more hard. Leon gulped.  
"Just joking" she chuckled. "Back when I was in college, my roommate was always stressed. And you know me...I can't keep myself from helping out people in need."  
"And you helped her _this_ way?"  
She just shrugged. "Yup."  
"Oh, Jesus" he almost moaned. "Lucky her."  
"Lucky _you_ " she grinned.  
And Leon knew he was. He obviously heard about that before, had even seen something on telly, in a movie, but never really thought about it, never even wondered what it _felt_ like...  
His own thoughts were interrupted by a high moan.  
And Leon realized just a second after that it was-   
Yeah.  
 _His own_ fucking moan.  
He immediately blushed, and Claire laughed.   
"Fuck" Leon said, as red as a fucking tomato. "Now I'm _so_ embarrassed I could die."  
"Just let go of your fucking pride, Leon! I'm not here to judge you. I know what it's like, to...need this so bad."  
"Really?" he asked, having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
"Really. I've known this since I was a little girl. I used to force Chris to do this to me."  
Leon gasped in shock. "What the fuck, Claire? He's your _brother_!"  
"Oh, shut up. We shared the same house, obviously. He was there when none else wasn't. And I was so tired, all the time..."  
She dipped her fingers in his skin, and Leon felt a wawe of pleasure going though his whole body.   
"Yeah" he said, a little breathless. "Guess you're right."  
She smiled. She changed the angle, and Leon bit back a moan. "I know I am, sweetie."  
She looked at him in the eye, and he was suddenly aware of the fact that they were probably...kind of bonding, really. In a different way, not like they did back in Raccoon City. That was intimate. No zombies. Just the two of them, and...well, his bare skin under her warm fingers.  
"You're beautiful, Leon" she said quietly.  
"And you're gorgeous, Claire" he almost whined, realizing to have said it just after the sound escaped his mouth.  
"Aww, Leon" she just chuckled, like nothing happened. Claire just just Claire once again.  
She was pressing just the right buttons, she _really_ was.   
"Just relax, darling, okay? I won't tell anyone. Close your eyes."  
He did.

*

"Well, I...thank you, I guess" Leon said shyly, just some minutes after.  
"No need to be thanked" Claire said, shrugging. "But I'm glad. I finally made you relax! Such a miracle."  
She winked. "Wasn't expecting you to like it _that_ much, though."  
"Claire!" he almost yelled, blushing again.  
"Okay, okay, fine" she laughed. "I promise I won't made a joke about you coming as I massage your feet _ever_ again."  
Leon huffed. "Yeah, I hope so."  
She bursted in laughter. "I'll see you 'round, Leon!" she smiled widely, as she was walking towards her motorbike. "Next time you want me to massage your feet, just call me!"  
Leon just blushed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm stupid. And you're all pervs


End file.
